We Are Together
by greys.is.everything
Summary: Calzona fic. At the beginning of season 11 Callie and Arizona didn't break up, they didn't even fight. what happens more then a year after? Calzona end game!
1. Chapter 1 She's Coming

**Hi! So… This is my first fic and I'm exciting to finally publish it! Have fun!**

Chapter 1- She's coming

I can't believe it. She's coming. She's coming right now. How is it possible? The time passed so fast. I got to be there, I can't just miss it. My wife needs me by her side. I need to be there for her. I want to be there for her. I still can't believe it.

"Watch out!"

"Sorry Karev", I told him without even look back. I got to keep running. I'm so close to the door I can hear April's voice from the other side of the door:

"She's here. She's right here. Don't worry, just one more second."

But that's it. I made it. I'm here. I took one long breath, prepared myself for what's going to happened next, and I entered the room.

Four hours earlier

"Good morning Callie, how are you?" Maggie said to me while we were working at the ER.

"I'm great. Thank you." I smiled politely at her.

We were talking about the date she had last night when a big trauma guy came in. he was about forty years old and even with his entire body covered with blood I could tell he was hot. Very hot. He had a pretty bad car accident and he needed surgery. After the head CT showed his brain is fine, we took him upstairs to the OR.

Maggie, Meredith, Owen and I operated. I started because his spine and pelvis was badly damaged. After I finished, we turned him on his back again so Meredith could get in, but a second before she made the first cut his heartbeat slowed down and we realized he had a cardiac tamponade.

At the moment the ultrasound showed we were right and it really was a cardiac tamponade I started crying, thinking about Mark. Meredith looked at me, and by the way she did it I could see she knew. But she also knew that they needed me in that OR. So I couldn't leave.

His heart stopped three times in the middle of the surgery but when he crashed for the fourth time, we couldn't get him back. We tried our best to save him, but he was too far gone.

Owen and Maggie went to talk to his family since I couldn't stop crying and Meredith wanted to stay with me. I guess this case was hard for her too, Mark, the plane crash, Lexie, Derek's accident.

She's a single mother with three kids and an amazing surgeon. It made my feeling worse right now. I just couldn't stop crying. I needed some space.

I went out of the hospital to relax, wondering if I should walk or drive to the park. By car, it will take minutes, but then I won't have enough time to think. I made a decision.

I was sitting on a bench at the park when Arizona called me. I answered immediately. "Callie, she's coming."

"I'll be right there." I put my phone in my bag and ran.

I can't believe it. She's coming. She's coming right now. How is it possible? The time passed so fast. I got to be there, I can't just miss it. My wife needs me by her side. I need to be there for her. I want to be there for her. I still can't believe it.

But it was true. Arizona is getting into labor right now. Nine months have already passed. We are going to have another baby.

Long breath. Prepared myself. And I entered the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Thank god. You're here."

"Well, of course I'm here honey. How are you?"

"I'm excited. And I'm also scared. But I'm happy you made it."

"April, what about her contractions?"

"Every five minutes." She answered me.

I held Arizona's hand and told her: "you can do this. You know I love you and you can do this."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" A contraction hit.

"Now push!"

Arizona squeezed my hand so tight. She was strong and it was painful but I didn't care.

"Push!"

This time, her nails really penetrated my flesh. I was bleeding.

For the third time- "push!"

She finally let go of me. Wait, something isn't right.

"She's having a seizure, page Shepherd we are taking her to the OR!"

"What?! Wait! What the hell happened?" I was in shock.

"I'll update you. Promise." April said quickly and left me there all alone.

Meredith came running to me. "I just heard. How is she?"

"April, Owen and Bailey took her into surgery. Amelia is there. She had a seizure. Honestly, I don't know what happened."

"Do you want me to go to her OR and check on her for you?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Thank god Meredith came back to Seattle. She is so helpful to everyone. We need to invite her to dinner or something. Sofia would love to spend more time with Zola. I smiled when I thought about Sofia. That smile immediately turned into sadness. The baby, Arizona, I couldn't hold back the tears.

Amelia's POV

April paged me 911 while I was doing charts.

I entered the OR before I even scrubbed so I can see how bad was it.

"What happened?"

"She was in labor, a contraction hit, she pushed and she had a seizure." Owen told me. "Scrub in. We need you here."

"She? Who's she?" Most of the times, when a doctor presents a case, before the medical stuff he says few things about the patient. Age, name, anything. But 'she'? That's weird.

"Arizona. Don't you already know?"

"No. I had no idea." I was shocked. I immediately went to scrub in.

At the moment I stepped into the OR, her heart stopped. I took the paddles. "Charge to one hundred. Clear!"

Nothing.

"Charge to two hundred. Clear!"

Nothing.

"Damn it! Charge again! Clear!"

Still nothing.

"Charge again! Clear!

We finally got her back. It was hard to fight the tears. Callie and Arizona were two of my best friends. They were family.

"Page Karev. We need to get the baby out as fast as possible." I said.

"On it." Owen answered.

The door opened.

"Alex. We need you to scrub in and get the baby out."

"It's me." It was Meredith that answered.

"I need to update Callie. She's freaking out."

"Tell her we're getting the baby out and-"

"Here I am. Where do you want me?" Now it was Alex who came in.

"You need to get the baby out. Meredith, tell her we are getting the baby out and Arizona is stable for now."

"OK." They answered together.

Alex made the cut perfectly. April cut the cord. We got her out. She was beautiful, but more important- healthy. Her SATs were low, not anything serious but Alex decided to take to the NICU.

The rest of us stayed to work on Arizona. The seizure she had, caused by her contractions only, not by anything brain related. Her brain was just fine and it was great. I stayed there anyway because bailey had to go help Jackson in surgery and they needed another surgeon.

It's been almost six hours since Alex got the baby out and we were still in the OR with Arizona. Pierce joined us about four hours ago when we realized that the seizure she had, caused a heart defect. Her pulmonary valve wasn't working which means she was bleeding into her lungs.

We handled it well and now, we almost done. We closed her and took her to recovery. Now it's time to go talk to Callie. Meredith already told us that she's freaking out- and I totally get her. If Owen was in that OR I would probably lose it.

Callie was in the NICU with her baby of course. At the moment Maggie and I entered she came running across the room.

"How is she? Tell me everything. And I need you to talk like a doctor to doctor, don't treat me like a hysteric wife."

"She is fine. The seizure she had caused a heart defect, but I fixed it and she is okay now." Maggie answered happily.

"Oh, thank god."

"She's in recovery and you can see her right now. I can watch the baby for you. I won't leave her side."

"Thank you so much! You two are the best. Thank you for Arizona and the baby and everything. And thank you Amelia for agreed to watch her, she's beautiful."

"Oh no problem, I'm here if you need me. Always. Now go, go see her."

"I'm going. Bye!"

Callie's POV

I was so happy. Arizona, our baby, they were fine. More than just fine actually, Arizona was great, just couple of days in the hospital, and our beautiful, beautiful baby was, like I said, beautiful.

I entered to Arizona's room with a huge smile on my face. She didn't wake up yet. I sat next to her bed and lay my head on her chest.

 **Happy ending! Leave me a nice review so I will get better with this... I'm new :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning" Maggie told me as she entered the room.

"Oh, good morning." I realized that I slept all night on Arizona's chest.

"How was your night?"

"Great actually, I was so tired last night, I fell asleep quickly. If you are here for few tests I will go check on our gorgeous daughter."

"No problem. It's going to take a while so take your time."

"Hey, Callie!" Karev told me on my way to the NICU.

"What is it Alex? I'm going to check on our litt-"

"That is what I want to talk about" He interrupted me.

"Oh my god. Is everything okay? What is it? What happe-"

"Relax. She's fine. Everything is fine."

"So why are you keep interrupting me?"

"I have good news. Just stay come, please. I was with her right now and her SATs are normal for now, so I want to keep monitoring her for the next 24 hours and if there won't be any problems, she totally free to go."

"Oh, thank you so much Karev."

"No problem" he smiled at me and I smiled back at him.

When I got to the NICU, Meredith was there, sitting by the side of the baby. She was crying.

"Hi Mer, is everything okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine. Here, since you are here, I'm going."

"Wait, what happened?" I saw how she is fighting back the tears.

"No. I'm okay. Don't worry, I'll be fine." She answered with tears.

"Hey! You're crying. You are absolutely not fine. Tell me what happened."

"Ellis said her first word today."

"Wow! That's great! What did she say?"

"Mommy. She said mommy. Zola's first word was daddy, also Bailey's. Ellis would never say this word. Well, not the way I want her to. I grew up without a father, and it was awful. I don't want her to grow up like this."

I finally realized why she was so upset. It was Derek, he was the reason. I set down next to her and squeezed her shoulder.

"Sofia knew Mark. Not well, but she knew him. One day, she asked me where is he. I told her, but she didn't fully understand. When the time comes, she'll know. She'll know everything. Ellis isn't going to grow up like you at all. You are an amazing mom, not like your mom. You have nothing to worry about."

"Thank you Callie. You really cheered me up."

And she finally smiled.

"Did you already talk about name for the baby?" She asked me.

"Yeah, our favorites are Lucy, Emma and Kate." I answered with a huge smile on my face.

"Beautiful. I like them all." She got up, and left the room.

I stayed with my gorgeous daughter for almost two hours. I tried to think about the names we chose and which one is the perfect one for her, but it didn't felt right to do it without Arizona. So I just sat there, talking to her.

My pager rang. 911, from Maggie. Arizona. At the moment I got the page I ran out of the NICU to Arizona's room.

When I finally got there, breathless, I didn't understand what was wrong. Everything was normal.

"Maggie, what happened? Why did you page me 911?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, don't worry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"So… the page? 911? What was it for?

"She is going to wake up soon. I thought you would want to be here with her. Don't you?

"Yes, I do. Thank you Maggie."

What a relieve, she is fine, more than fine, she is great.

"H... Hey." Arizona finally woke up.

"Hey honey, how are you?" Thank god she is awake. I don't know how much time I sat there by her side but since it was already dark outside I am sure that I am here at least four hours.

"I'm okay, what happened?"

I didn't want her to get too nervous about everything that happened to her and our baby so I answered shortly: "It's a long story" and added: "I'll tell you everything but now you need to rest".

"Wait, the baby, our daughter, is she okay?"

"Yes, she's more than okay, she's perfect. Just like you. I smiled at her softly.

"I want to see her, I have to", she said, with tons of confident. But she can't go. It is too dangerous, she'll hurt herself.

"Sorry baby, it's too soon."

"No! I have to! She's my daughter! She needs me!"

Clearly I couldn't change it, she'll go with or without my help, even though she knows exactly how dangerous it is.

"I have another idea sweetie", I told her and moved her hair away from her beautiful eyes.  
"What?"

"She was in the NICU until now because her SATs were low and Alex wanted to make sure that everything is okay. She supposed to discharge in four hours but I am sure those four hours mean nothing so I'm going to take her to here. Fine?"

"Great".

"You know what? I'll bring Sofia too. We all need some family time."

"I love you Callie."

"I love you too, I really do."

 **Hey there! I hope you like that chapter! I felt like I had to put that part with Meredith… So don't hate me** **J** **leave me a nice review if you can so I'll know what you think of my story…**

 **Thank you all for followed the story that means a lot!**


	4. Chapter 4

One week already passed since Arizona got discharged and Sofia's fifth birthday arrived. Arizona still needed to stay home and rest but she insisted to make a big party because she knew that Sofia might feel like we prefer her little sister- Emma, even though it isn't right.

The party was planned for six o'clock and it's five now so everybody will come in one hour. Meredith came with Zola and bailey to help us decorate the house. Everything is pink of course since pink is Sofia's favorite color.

I went to take a quick shower before people will come. I stepped inside the bathroom as I heard a loud noise. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could and saw Arizona lying on the floor.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

Meredith came running to see what is going on. "What happened?" She asked exactly like me.

"I'm fine." Arizona answered and got back up. "I really am. I just tried to hang those balloons but I fell from the chair. Don't worry."

Meredith calmed down and went outside to set the table.

"You have to rest! You can't do things like that!"

"Come on Callie, everything is okay."

"You could have get hurt! You still have 2 month of bed resting and I need to know you are really resting when I'm at work."

"Okay, I'll be more careful, I promise." She said. I saw in her eyes she means it so I calmed down.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Ding-dong! The doorbell rang. I ran across the living room with Sofia, and of course Zola came too, to open the door.

"Here is the beautiful birthday girl" Jackson said with a big smile on his face.

April smiled to, passed Samuel to Jackson and gave Sofia a big present.

"Mommy, look! Aunt April and Uncle Jackson just gave me a present!"

They entered the house and I decided to keep the door open.

"Hey Callie, Samuel needs a change. Where can I do it?"

"No problem." I smiled. "Go the Emma's room it's upstairs next to ours."

"Thanks." She smiled back at me and went to hug Arizona on her way.

"Aunt Callie," Zola said. "Can we go play now?"

"Yes, of course you can sweetie, have fun."

I went to sit on the couch next to Arizona as I said: "Zola and Sofia have such a great friendship, it will be that way forever."

And Meredith added: "Sofia is really Zola's person. When we were away, she kept asking when they will see each other again, I think it was the hardest thing to deal with there."

"Yeah, good to have you back, Mer." I said.

She smiled at me, and I know how much it meant to her.

April and Jackson came back with Samuel and sat with us. Since we bought the new house we invited so many people and hosted a lot of parties. Well, it is such a huge house there is enough space for everybody.

Sofia and Zola came to check if anyone else arrived and immediately Jo came in with her huge baby bump. I went to hug her even though it was pretty hard with her bump. She handed Sofia her present and sat with us.

"Where's Alex?" Meredith asked.

"He's just trying to find a place to park the car he dropped me so I won't need to walk a lot, he will be here soon."

"Hey guys!"

Alex came in and lifted Sofia in the air.

"And here's the birthday girl! Happy birthday Sofia!"

"Thank you Uncle Alex!"

He put her back down and sat between Jo and Mer. Ever since Mer came back he spent a lot of time with her. They both needed this. After Alex and Jo moved to their loft they got married and the baby is almost here. They were meant for each other.

After Maggie and Ethan, Bailey and ben, Richard and Catherine, Owen and Amelia and Stephanie with her boyfriend Andrew arrived, I went to the kitchen to bring the food. I opened the refrigerator to bring the salads. And then-

 _Boom! Boom! Boom!_

Where did that sound come from? It was so weird. We were all there, looking around and trying to understand what is happening. Those knocking do not stop. What is this?!

"What is it?!" Meredith was the first to say anything.

"I have no idea" Alex answered and he looked worried.

"Yeah what the hell is going on?" Now it was April to freak out.

The knockings only went louder and louder. But then-

"Mommyyyyyyyyyyy!" Sofia and Zola screamed in panic.

"The girls" Arizona said.

We all ran to Sofia's room to see what happened.

"Sofia sweetie," I said loudly on our way. I was worried. "Are you okay? We're coming sweetheart."

The knockings stopped now that they know we heard them.

The door of the room was close. Why? Sofia never closes it. I tried to open it but I just couldn't. It was stuck.

"What is it Callie?" Meredith asked. They were all waiting for me to open the door but I couldn't do it.

"It is stuck, I can't open it."

"What do you mean?" She asked again. She has all the reasons to be worried, both Bailey and Zola were locked in the room.

"The door is stuck", I answered quietly, so the kids won't be scared more than they already are. "Here, you try" I took a step back to let her try.

"Dammit. You are right. It's impossible."

"Mommy", Sofia said with tears.

"I'm here sweetie, don't worry. I'm here." Arizona spoke.

"And mama? Where is she?"

"I'm also here. We are both here."

The guys left us alone for us to talk to the girl to understand what happened; we didn't need everyone there so it was just me, Arizona, Mer and Alex who decided to stay for Mer.

"Zola honey, who are you?" Meredith asked her fighting back tears. We all tried to hide the fact we were crazily worried.

"I'm fine mommy."

"Good sweetie. And Bailey?"

"He's okay too. Mommy.."

"What is it sweetheart?"

"I'm afraid. I want to get out."

"I know honey, I know.."

Now it was Sofia who started crying. Arizona spoke to her and tried to come her down. She sounded breathless, she needed to relax. She couldn't stop crying.

Mer and Arizona spoke with the girls and Alex and I were trying to think of a way to get them out when Arizona called me: "Callie!"

I came back quickly to Arizona, Alex with me.

"What? What is it?"

"There was a loud sound, a really loud one, and then Zola said that Sofia fainted. What the hell we should do?"

Arizona couldn't relax. Her whole body was shaking, she got paler and paler and it seemed like she's going to faint. Damn, what happened to two months of bed resting? She has to calm down, she has to.

"Dammit", Alex said.

"Zola! Take Sofia as far as you can from the door and stay there with her and bailey! Do not get close to the door! Do you hear me?"

"Yes Uncle Alex" she answered quickly.

"Good. Ready? 3… 2… 1…"

He ran from the end of the hallway to the room and crash into the door. But he did it.

The four of us got into the room. Zola and Bailey immediately ran to Meredith who started crying as she gave them a huge hug.

Arizona and I went to take care of Sofia while Alex went to get some water.

Sofia woke up at the moment he came back and she was fine, which helped Arizona calm down thankfully.

We all sat in our beautiful living room and enjoyed the birthday cake. Well, what can I say? We had a day. Not the best one, but a day we will never forget. After all, Arizona wanted a special birthday party. Didn't she?

 **Hey, I'm so sorry for the time it took me to update… I was too busy with school ): leave a review!**


End file.
